goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Madra
Madra (マドラの町 Madra Town) is a city in the southeast of the continent of Indra. It is the second city visited in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Madra is where the party first encounters both Piers and Karst. The mayor of Madra becomes a semi-important NPC in the subplot involving Briggs. Description Although Madra is visited early in the game, it becomes a semi-important location up until the party sets sail on Piers' boat. Being situated between Gondowan and Osenia, it will be visited several times throughout the early portion of the game. Madra Catacombs The Madra Catacombs are an area buried beneath Madra, possibly left behind from Weyard's ancient past. The Catacombs were buried until Madra was attacked by the Champan pirates, who tried digging a tunnel into Madra and uncovered the Catacombs. The Tremor Bit can be obtained here, and after Sheba learns Reveal and you have Piers in your party (who can use Frost) the player can also receive the Moloch Summon. Vendors Madra's Inn is located directly above Madra's entrance and costs 4 coins per Adept. Collectibles Items * Antidote: Found in a box behind one of the houses above the Sanctum. * 15 Coins: Found in a brown box in the mayor's manor. * Elixir: Found in the house behind the item shop. * Nurse's Cap: Found in a chest to the right of the Mayor's house. In order to reach it, players must leave the Inn from the top entrance and hop across the roofs of the shops. * Sleep Bomb: Found in the jar in the upstairs hallway of the Inn. * Smoke Bomb: Found in the house above and to the right of the Sanctum. * Cyclone Chip: The Cyclone Chip is is acquired from the mayor of Madra, who gives it to Felix as a reward for capturing Briggs and helping prove Piers innocent. It bestows the Psynergy Cyclone, which blows away weeds that grow out of the ground and can be used on twisted platforms as a transporter in the Jupiter Lighthouse. * Golden Boots: The Golden Boots are only available to players who have met certain requirements in Golden Sun and then transferred their data to The Lost Age. In Golden Sun, the player must speak with the mayor of Vault to learn about the thieves breaking out of jail. In The Lost Age, these same thieves overhear Karst mentioning Isaac, and attack Felix's team because of it. Upon defeat, the thieves hand over the Golden Boots as a sort of peace offering. Djinn * Char is a Mars Djinni that can be found in Madra. Char is being held as a pet by the old couple living above and to the left of the sanctum. In order to receive Char, the player must bring the old man his favorite meal: the Healing Fungus found on the Gondowan Cliffs. Story Madra has little to do with the games' overall storyline. However, it becomes a semi-important location for both the Briggs subplot and Piers' story before he joins the party. house.]] Pirate Problems The tidal wave caused by Poseidon's return managed to move the entire continent of Indra, wedging it between Gondowan and Osenia. Since Madra is near the bottom of Indra, it now finds itself right next door to both continents. The tidal wave also caused Briggs' ship to crash near the newly formed Osenia Cliffs, and Briggs was soon arrested and placed in Madra's jail. Briggs' crew and his wife Chaucha remained out of sight as they planned a way to break Briggs out of jail. Finally, the Champan pirates began digging a tunnel into the city, uncovering the Madra Catacombs in the process. At the same time, warriors from Kibombo attacked the city, searching for a jewel to use in Akafubu's ceremony, which would cement his position as witch doctor. It is suggested that the Champan and Kibombo warriors worked together, as several of the pirates' weapons were left behind and appear to be Kibombo in design. While the Champan pirates snuck in from the east, the Kibombo warriors came from the west, attacking a weak spot in the wall. During the chaos several people were injured, including the item shopkeeper. Briggs managed to escape and fled to Osenia with his crew. The Kibombo, however, failed in their mission. Shortly afterwards Piers' ship was found and, due to the recent events, he was automatically accused of being a member of Briggs' crew. While Piers remained imprisoned, Madra's mayor and the town elder left with a small travelling party to track down Briggs and prove Piers' innocence. It is around this time that Felix and the other party members arrive in Madra. During their short stay, they witness Piers being harassed by the shopkeeper's boyfriend, Shin. Piers finally loses his cool and casts Frost on a puddle Shin was standing on. Kraden immediately recognizes this as Psynergy. Felix and Co. then leave to find Briggs themselves. Kibombo Complications After Briggs is captured in Alhafra, most of the Madrans who left returned to set Piers free. Unfortunately, before they could return, the Kibombo warriors returned to finish what they started. During their second attack, the Kibombo managed to steal a gem that the mayor was holding onto for Piers. Without the gem Piers' ship would be unable to move, so Piers set his sights on Kibombo once he was freed. Felix and Co. chase after him once they hear what happened, and manage to help him get his gem back. During this time, Isaac and his party pass through Madra and hear about Piers. When they hear that Piers was able to turn water into ice they automatically realize that he must be an Adept and set out to find him. After returning to Madra with Piers' gem, Felix's party find that the mayor and elder have returned from Alhafra. They had grown tired of waiting for Alhafra's mayor to follow up on his empty promise to fix the boat Briggs bought with Madra's money. Before Piers left with Felix's team, the mayor of Madra gives them the Cyclone Chip as a reward for helping capture Briggs. Unfortunately, Karst happened to be in the area and realized who Felix was. Sheba made the mistake of telling Karst that Isaac killed her sister Menardi. At this, Karst makes sure that Felix remembers his goal: to light the remaining Elemental Lighthouses. Karst then leaves to seek revenge on Isaac. After this, the infamous "Madra Blushing Scene" occurs. This scene is where Sheba teases Jenna about liking Isaac (It is looked on by fans as canon evidence for the Isaac/Jenna pairing). Trivia *If you use a Gameshark to travel to the corner where the Elder/Mayor's House is and look hard, you can see a pair of feet. If you are playing the ROM Version, you can take away the Tree Layer to reveal it's the Mayor of Madra, but you cannot talk to him (possibly an event sprite dealing with Piers). *The woman in the Sanctum makes a reference to the Christian faith when Mind Read is used on her. :(When speaking to her normally): ::Woman: "We must pass this test. Now is the time to be strong! Come, join hands, and let us give thanks." :(When Mind Read is used): ::Woman: "If this is a test, please give us a sign. We are your flock... Do with us as you will..." *The town's name is misspelled on the fold-out world map packaged with North American copies of Golden Sun: The Lost Age as "Madras". *If you have transferred data of Golden Sun, then before reaching Madra, when you finish talking with Karst and go out of the town, you'll encounter the Vault thieves and they'll ask you about Isaac, then you'll have to fight them. Once they're defeated they will give you a pair of Golden Boots. Etymology *Madra is a corruption of Madura, an island off the coast of Java in Indonesia. Category:Places in Indra Category:Towns and Settlements